Vorisswa Bounty Board
=Information= The Vorisswa Prelude to the Bounties In the link above, you will find information about the Vorisswa, a ruthless organization that is climbing the ladder of power. Once defeated by Mountaineer Commander Berlshenk Riflemot, this organization ceases to be put down, and is now active once again as a threat to both the Alliance and Horde. On this page, you will find tasks pertaining to the Vorisswa that will, hopefully, lead to the defeat of this monstrous organization. =Schedule Status and Extra Information= This event has been postponed for the time being. The bounty rewards listed are FICTIONAL. You will not actually get any gold. If I actually had any gold I would stay true to the bounty, but I'm broke, so nyah. :P Stay tuned for more bounties! For any other updates, please see the Talk page. =Bounties= Found all around Azeroth, especially in pubs or taverns, a board full of postings and bounties can be found. In large letters, the name of the Mountainguard is etched on the top of the board. "Below are bounties or important works that have been called by the Mountainguard. If interested, please contact the respected officials PERSONALLY. Mail and meetings will be allowed, unless the time is inappropriate. Please schedule sometime within the afternoon to evening, all days acceptable excluding Tuesdays or Thursdays." Bloody Executions *Difficulty: High *Status: OPEN *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: In conjunction with the Argent Dawn, great concern has sparked over at the Eastern Plaguelands, where the Scourge continues to become stronger and stronger with each passing day. The Argent Dawn believes that there may be something occurring within the decimated and Scourge-ridden metropolis of Stratholme, which is fueling the undead masses. Under the command of Khaadgrim Roark, volunteers will head into the dead city and uncover the Scourge's newly-acquired source of power, if any. Light-users are higly recommended. *Bounty: 300 Gold Body Count *Difficulty: High *Status: OPEN *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Vorisswa attacks have sparked great concern as to how the organization is able to conjure their numbers. Investigations and debates have pointed a finger towards Scholomance, where dark rituals and other practices are being held. Under the command of Khaadgrim Roark, the group will traverse into the area, searching and destroying methods in which the Vorisswa use to extract their vast numbers. Light-users are highly asked to take this bounty. *Bounty: 200 Gold Wood for the Woodsmen *Difficulty: Medium *Status: OPEN *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Taken from the Vorisswa cache were blueprints for a new ship. This evidence leads to speculate that vast amounts of timber were taken from Horde stockpiles in order to progress further with the uncovered blueprints. There have been concerns growing within the sands of Tanaris, as the pirates and the insidious organizations that have found refuge there are beginning to become more active. Lead by Khaadgrim Roark, volunteers will trek through the deserts, scouring through camps and speaking with others in order to find more about the blueprints and what the Vorisswa are up to. *Bounty: 150 Gold Dark Iron Investigation *Difficulty: High *Status: OPEN *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Recent Dark Iron exposures have pointed leads to Blackrock Depths. There may have been negotiations working among the Vorisswa and Dark Irons, possibly related to the recent uncovering of the ominous Shadow Metal. Adventurers will be led by Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark in an attempt to search through Blackrock Depths to uncover the secret agenda of the Dark Irons, and if possible, eliminate the forges that created the Shadow Metal. *Bounty: 300 Gold A Forge of Darkness *Difficulty: High *Status: OPEN *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Horde investigations have Mountainguard and Horde officials worrying over the looming threat that is the Vorisswa. Recently it was just discovered that the Vorisswa have some sort of capability of controlling minds with the Shadow Material uncovered from various locations over the world. This primary threat must be dealt with at all costs. Action is being taken against areas with prominent demonic activity, such as Desolace, Ashenvale, Searing Gorge, and Felwood. Volunteers are required to have battle experience for the upcoming investigations, and possibly some sort of ability to repel against psychic attacks. *Bounty: 300 Gold Bringing Down The Hammer *Difficulty: Medium *Status: OPEN *Faction: Alliance *Contact: Galvrin Rumbleshot *Contact Location: Ironforge; The Military Ward *Synopsis: A freelance machanic stated that he had information in regards to the Vorisswa, pertaining to an attempted murder in his life. Anyone willing to take this bounty is recommended to have combat experience. The mechanic, Galvrin Rumbleshot, asks to be escorted to Loch Modan in exchange for this information. *Bounty: 150 Gold =Completed Bounties= The bounties below have been completed, and are for the sake of review and experience. Peruse with pleasure. Unfolding Plans *Difficulty: High *Status: COMPLETED *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Certain plans found in a Vorisswa cache have uncovered discoveries that ultimately link the group with the Scourge. Within some of the plans were schematics and blueprints made to create various weapons of great destruction, ranging from catapults to the toxin sprays the Bioplaguers use. Volunteers will journey to the Eastern Plaguelands, confronting areas which are home to the construction of these gruesome weapons and shutting them down completely. Battle experience required. An understanding of explosives is highly recommended. *Bounty: 150 Gold *Report: "A trying task, but we managed to remedy what ailed us. There was many experiments and construction going in within the slaughterhouses and ziggurats littered throughout the Eastern Plaguelands. With the help of strong adventurers, we managed to destroy and sabotage all of their works with seaforium charges. We encountered heavy resistance, but we complete our task. I admit, this will only slow them down, but at least it will slow them down incredibly." - Khaadgrim Roark Defending Endeavor *Difficulty: Low *Status: COMPLETED *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Following the events of the Uldaman Bounty, there has been need of researching the newly acquired weapons that the Vorisswa were using. Volunteers will group up with Khaadgrim Roark in order to identify how the weapons work and how they are manipulated. Special guests will be invited into the hold for further research and testing. *Bounty: 100 Gold *Report:"Damnable wretches, all of them! If they weren't vile enough, they had the audacity to attack us right in Grommash Hold! If they want a real war, they are going to get it! Once we defeated them, it seems they pointed us a sign as to who they're serving. On the ceiling, there were words painted in blood: Northrend. Seems like the Scourge has some affiliation with the Vorisswa; an opportune time, at best, seeing as Thrall has commenced an all-out war effort for Northrend. We're finally coming to a conclusion with this damn organization. The sooner we ship out, the faster we'll get rid of these scum." - Khaadgrim Roark Into Stonetalon *Difficulty: High *Status: COMPLETED *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Further Horde investigations show that the Vorisswa may be hiding themselves within the Mountains of Stonetalon. If so, the Vorisswa may be plotting to invade overlying towns and villages that surround Stonetalon. Hunters and volunteers will be under the command of Khaadgrim Roark, and journey into Stonetalon to search for this Vorisswa hideout, or any signs of them. *Bounty: 200 Gold *Report: "We burned the damn place to the ground. It turns out they were hiding right in the mountains, overlooking the Venture Company operations within the area. Once we came in contact with the Venture Company, they sprung out from the hillsides and attacked! There was a lot of them, too many for me to handle alone, so I thank the gods for the adventurers that were with me at the time. Barzik also assisted us with his flying machine and bombed them to hell and back. This is a simple, clean-cut mission; nothing else to report." - Khaadgrim Roark Special Delivery *Difficulty: High *Status: COMPLETED *Faction: Varies *Contact: Mountainguard Commander Berlshenk Riflemot; Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: (Riflemot): Hall of Explorers, northwestern house; (Roark): Grommash Hold *Synopsis: There have been recent sightings of a Vorisswa hangout in northwestern Feralas. Mountainguard intelligence speculates that there may be an attack on outlaying camps and outposts situated in that area. The most concerning belief, however, is that the Vorisswa may be planning a frame attack, using Camp Mojache as a target of interest, and then blaming the attack on the Alliance. Adventurers interested in this bounty are required to have battle experience. Mechanical understanding is optional, but highly recommended. Seek out Berlshenk Riflemot or Khaadgrim Roark for any further instructions. *Bounty: 250 Gold *Report: "More bad news, it seems. The Vorisswa is full of bad news, by the gods. We found plans, schematics, and a wide assortment of other scrolls uncovered from a hidden cache in the Ruins of Ravenwind. The Vorisswa stormed us with their dead army, and somehow manipulated the harpies in attacking us as well. When the Vorisswa showed up, they casted a barrier around to us to prevent escaping, and then one of their officers - a damned lich - engaged in battle with me and my group. We fended him off successfully, until he found it fitting enough to run like a coward. Then, he somehow managed to control one of my group members, a Forsaken named Nordithius. After the lich left, we battled with him. But, amidst the battle, he froze, and the shield around us gave way. When the shield dissipated, so did Nordithius, in a shell of ice. The Scourge is becoming much more close to the Vorisswa than I predicted, for them to seek a lich on us. I hope the information we recovered was worth it. I'm getting sick of all this new dangers laying ahead." - Khaadgrim Roark Chasing Twilight *Difficulty: High *Status: COMPLETED *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Recent sightings of the Twilight's Hammer Cult have sparked concerns about their whereabouts. Investigations display a keen interest in the deserts of Silithus, where numerous camps are known to be in possession of the Twilight's Hammer. Khaadgrim Roark is volunteering to lead an expedition to the desert in hopes to uncover the cult's recent motives considering the attempted hidden alliance with the naga. Volunteers to join Roark are required to have battle experience. *Bounty: 500 Gold *Report: "The news wasn't good. I had met up with Berlshenk Riflemot and his companion, Ganoes, in the deserts of Silithus, along with my comrades. When we had found the two, they were engaged in battle against a large, obsidian construct. We were all injured, and it took great power to take the construct down. Once the battle was over, we discovered that the construct was made entirely out of Shadow Metal. Not only do we have the Vorisswa using mind-control powers, but now they have the ability to construct giants? We may be in for more than a simple annihilation of a cult. This is more than concerning. It is something even I would deem fearsome." - Khaadgrim Roark Uldaman Investigation *Difficulty: High *Status: COMPLETED *Faction: Varies *Contact: Mountainguard Commander Berlshenk Riflemot; Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: (Riflemot): Hall of Explorers, northwestern house; (Roark): Grommash Hold *Synopsis: Mountaineer informants believed to have seen a Bioplaguer enter the Uldaman excavation site late at night. Motives are unknown, but it is assumed that perhaps the Vorisswa are negotiating with the Dark Irons or stockpiling supplies. Extreme caution is advised, and volunteers are required to have a high amount of battle experience. *Bounty: 100 Gold *Report: "The Vorisswa are working on some sort of mind-control ability with the Shadow Metal we uncovered from various bounties past. However, this was something I wasn't counting on. We managed to find the bioplaguer deep within Uldaman, spewing demonic words in whispers. Eventually, when we encountered the Vorisswa member, I was mind-controlled, and forced to do battle with my companions. Thankfully, they managed to win, and the bioplaguer was slain. He used a new type of toxin, which acts like acid when in contact, but in a gaseous form. When we checked on his corpse we discovered that he was able to mind-control me via a small crystal shard of Shadow Metal grated within the top of his head. How he was able to persist against the effects of the material is unknown to me, but what I do know - with a very grim assurance in my mind - was that he was able to manipulate the material as he pleased. Thrall, the Mountainguard - all who know of the Vorisswa - will not be too happy to hear the news I have to give. When we exited the site, I debriefed the group, then was promptly escorted to Loch Modan to report my findings. I really hope the Mountainguard is having much more luck in their findings than I am." - Khaadgrim Roark Finding Ground *Difficulty: Medium *Status: COMPLETED *Faction: Horde *Contact: Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark *Contact Location: Grommash Hold *Synopsis: The Horde has begun to take action upon the Vorisswa, and have had a break in their investigation. Kor'kron Captain Khaadgrim Roark is now leading the investigation against the sinister organization, and is calling out for any help from adventurers seeking out work. The investigation will take place at the Crossroads. Further briefing will be held there. Anyone who is willing to partake in this bounty is recommended to have battle experience, and perhaps, survival skills should any situations arise. *Bounty: 35 Gold *Report: "Whatever the Vorisswa was hiding, we found it. Unfortunately, it was used as an ambush to lure us into their trap. More than a dozen Vorisswa soldiers stormed down onto us, from the mountains, first assaulting us with an arrow attack. Afterwards, they came to us directly, which was more of a mistake than an opportunity. Beyond the mountain, there were guards stationed to monitor the passageway into Stonetalon. I called upon them, and we slaughted the Vorisswa, with some of their men retreating back into the mountains. What we found was a purple, glowing material, which the Mountainguard calls Shadow Metal. We had a dispute, to where we should deliver the material to, but found a solution, and decided to bring it to the Apothecary Society for research. The amount of Vorisswa troops that ambushed us worries me. Without a doubt, they are aware of our activities, and are willing to send a platton to halt our progression. The unfortunate thing is that we aren't, not even yet, after all the time that had passed by. I hope, with the Horde now cooperating with the Alliance, that we may be able to uncover the Vorisswa's whereabouts." - Khaadgrim Roark Firewatch Ridge Bounty *Difficulty: Medium *Status: COMPLETED *Contact: Any Mountainguard officer *Contact Location: Ironforge; Varies *Synopsis: Two Dark Iron Dwarves were found dead near Throium Point in a ditch. Inspection of the bodies revealed the insignia of the Vorisswa etches onto their chests. Those interested in this bounty may contact any officer of the Mountainguard for further instructions on the job. *Bounty: 100 Gold *Report: "An officer of the Vorisswa was found and killed. We found a golden ring and a wooden amulet that bore the names of the fallen Dark Irons. During the search, we also uncovered odd, and very tainted, mithril deposits that were possibly experimented on by the blood of the Dark Irons. Upon further searching, we also found some metal that was crafted from the corrupted mithril ore. Smiths, smelters, inspectors, and priests are inspecting the metal and ore found. I suspect that perhaps the Vorisswa are beginning to fuel their members with corrupt weaponry. Hopefully we'll find out how to neutralize their weaponry before they have a chance to use it on us." - Ghost The Felwood Search *Difficulty: Medium *Status: COMPLETED *Contact: Mountainguard Commander Barzik Riflemot *Contact Location: Ironforge, Hall of Explorers; The western building with the high staircase *Synopsis: Mountainguard Commander Barzik Riflemot is requesting experienced heroes to join him in a search to uncover what happened to the late Mountaineer Commander's corpse. The Mountaineer Commander's clothes were found ripped and bloodied near the barrow dens of Jaedenar. It is requested that heroes have experience against the dark arts and know how to defend themselves against it. *Bounty: 200 Gold *Report: "The group split up into two search teams, one team per barrow. My team went into the second barrow, in an attempt to uncover Berlshenk's lost corpse. However, after scouring through the whole barrow den, no evidence was found. What was discovered was a battered Mountaineer's corpse, who we said solemn prayers to, and then burned thereafter, so the cultists would not be able to use it for sacrificial purposes. Team one discovered Vorisswa documents, which were booby trapped, and I have given it to specialists to ensure there are no other traps on the documents themselves. While Berlshenk's body was not found during this investigation, I am hopeful that he is not dead. But these times make me believe that perhaps, even through our persistence, that maybe Berlshenk was dead before his tattered clothing were even found..." - Barzik Riflemot Duskwood Disappearance *Difficulty: Low *Status: COMPLETED *Contact: Officer Rhemis Tamias of the Stormwind Guard *Contact Location; Stormwind, Old Town; The Pig 'n Whistle *Synopsis: Darkshire has reported that a woman who rented a room in the inn went missing after several days. Some citizens say that she was out in the forests, east of the town, and had not come back after days had passed and her rent was due. Foul play may be afoot, and heroes who decide to take this bounty should be experienced in battle. *Bounty: 50 Gold *Report: "The young woman was rescued from the Vorisswa with only minor injuries. She took part in fighting when the organization's men decided to come out of the shadows and fight us. Surprisingly, she was a versatile fighter, and, to more surprise, was able to fight with claws that sprung out of her hands. To make her seem more odd, the woman had medium-lengthed hair, which was pink, of all the colors in the world. When we reached Darkshire, I paid her rent and allowed her to rest. Before she fell asleep, she mentioned a person named Cham, who I'm only slightly familiar with as a noted carrier. I've instructed my men to safeguard her and report to me when she recovers. If my intuition is correct, the young woman was actually bait for this Cham person. Further information will be disclosed when acquired." - Rhemis Tamias Loch Modan Expedition *Difficulty: Low/Medium *Status: COMPLETED *Contact: Mountaineer Commander Beln Brogglesmecker *Contact Location: Loch Modan, Thelsamar, Ironband's Excavation Site *Synopsis: The newly-appointed Mountaineer Commander Beln Brogglesmecker has called upon heroes to assist him in a search among the ruins of Ironband's excavation site. There have been recent Vorisswa activities happening about in the site late in the night, and Mountainguard troops had managed to ambush a group of Vorisswa members during one night. Reports say that the Vorisswa may have hidden important items among the ruins, and the Mountainguard is interested in searching through the site to find these important objects. *Bounty: 20 Gold *Report: "A talisman with a message, a carved Eredar idol, and an unfinished, but sharp sword. Not sure what all of this means, but I'm beginning to think that maybe the Vorisswa are having some sort of internal feud. The message I found in the talisman said they 'needed help; everything is falling apart and the Headmaster is unworthy.' It seems they're not faring too well, and are due for a breakdown sometime soon. This may explain the organization's disorganization. I wouldn't have dreamed of them stashing important documents and relics such as these in some site full of Troggs... unless they wanted them to be found. The situation is getting much more complex with every passing day. In the end, we might actually be saving the Vorisswa rather than annihilating it." - Beln Brogglesmecker Ghost *Difficulty: High *Status: COMPELTED *Contact: Ghost *Contact Location: Varies. Last seen in Stormwind *Synopsis: A dwarf posing as a Mountaineer has been reported to have been wandering around Stormwind as of late, and had aided in the Firewatch Ridge Bounty. Mountainguard investigations believe that this Mountaineer is a fraud, and is actually a Vorisswa member in disuise. He has been seen wearing worn, ragged bandages beneath the left side of his armor and is sometimes followed by a large, pale-colored turtle. The dwarf has a black beard with two braids and a large mustache. APPROACH WITH CAUTION. Mountainguard officials want the so-called Mountaineer alive and unharmed. Use any means necessary to subdue the dwarf without harming or killing the Dwarf. When captured, the dwarf should be sent to Ironforge officials for interrogation. *Bounty: 1000 Gold *Report: "The Dwarf wasn't who we thought it was, plain and simple. The poser killed himself and jumped off a cliff in the Hinterlands. The person going after the bounty gave me a bit of evidence to show that she did the work. Guess this was a bad lead. Here's hoping that no other slack-jawed asswipe out there will impersonate a Mountainguard officer again." - Barzik Riflemot Category:Inactive Events Category:The Vorisswa Category:User:Berlshenk